Bem
| cover image = 220px|Cover image. | series = | date = 2270 | stardate = 7403.6 | author = Alan Dean Foster | published = January 1977 | format = paperback | pages = 184 | ISBN = ISBN 0-345-27165-3 | image = | episode = 2x02 | air date = 14 September 1974 | production number = 22018 | written = David Gerrold | director = Hal Sutherland | comic = no | omnibus = Star Trek Logs Nine and Ten }} Description :Another exciting episode from television's most popular science fiction series. :Complete in this volume. :Bem :It seemed like such a simple request. :The Pandronians had petitioned to send a representative to observe a Federation crew carrying out a survey mission... precisely the type of mission the had just been assigned. :What could go wrong? :So Commander Ari bn Bem joined Captain Kirk and his crew to evaluate aboriginal lifeforms of undetermined intelligence and accomplishment on the planet Delta Theta III. :And that's when the trouble began… Summary Before and during the mission to Delta Theta III, Ari bn Bem is generally disagreeable, haughty, and disdainful of all other sentient races and cultures. He surreptitiously substitutes fakes for a landing party's phasers and communicators, with the result that they are easily captured by the planet's natives. After an encounter with the planet's ruling intelligence, however, he is greatly humbled, and becomes much more cooperative. Following the events of the original episode, Bem receives a message from Pandro, one so shocking that he faints. After his upper and lower torsos dissociate and revive his head, he explains the import of the message: the Tam Paupa, which has been the source of peace and justice on Pandro for many generations, has been stolen, the Pandronian premier is dying, and Pandronian society is slipping into total chaos. The is immediately diverted to Pandro, and a landing party is sent down to assist bn Bem in recovering the Tam Paupa. What follows is a travelogue of Pandro, leading to a confrontation with a Klingon expedition seeking to exploit the weapons potential of Pandro's uniquely modular animal wildlife, and ultimately to a series of surprises from the Tam Paupa itself. References Characters Episode characters :Arex Na Eth • Ari bn Bem • James T. Kirk • John Kyle • Shiboline M'Ress • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura • Delta Theta III entity • Delta Theta III aborigines Novelization characters :ab Af • Arex Na Eth • Ari bn Bem • Camus • Christine Chapel • Dav pn Hon • Kau afdel Kaun • James T. Kirk • Kor, son of Rynar • Monty Kunjolly • John Kyle • Shiboline M'Ress • Markham • Leonard McCoy • • Lud eb Riss • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura • Delta Theta III entity • Delta Theta III aborigines • coryat • diccob • Tam Paupa • zintar Starships and vehicles : ( heavy cruiser) Locations :Delta Theta III • Ursa Major Lacus Races and cultures :Caitian • Delta Theta III aborigine • Human • Klingon • Pandronian • Edosian or Triexian • Vulcan Organian States and organizations :Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Other references :Brownian movement Appendices This is the ninth of Alan Dean Foster's TAS adaptation collections which have been reprinted a number of times, often in omnibuses with other Star Trek Log books. Most recently in 2006 by Del Rey Books, an imprint of the original Ballantine Books publishers, as part of Star Trek's 40th Anniversary celebrations. In fact, this was the last of the Star Trek logs to be published under the Ballantine imprint before the Del Rey imprint was created. This was also the first book in the series to feature the new cover art style with an image of the Enterprise rather than an image from the adapted episode. The last book in the series would also have this style of cover as would the following reprints of the earlier books. Timeline External links * * category:tAS episodes category:tAS novelizations